wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The SkyWing Dragonet
The unnamed SkyWing Dragonet of Destiny was stolen as an egg by Hvitur, the IceWing guardian in ''The Dragonet Prophecy''. Kestrel described the dragonet as being female. She could have been a royal, since she was stolen from the palace. The egg was smashed by Burn when she threw it over the edge of a cliff in The Dragonet Prophecy's prologue. Tui's original plan was that the SkyWing Dragonets of Destiny would be Peril's Brother and Peril herself, but this never made it into the final draft, much like the IceWing dragonet of the prophecy. After the destruction of her egg, she was replaced by Glory the RainWing. History Pre-Series In the prologue of The Dragonet Prophecy, Hvitur was caught by Princess Burn after stealing the SkyWing egg from Queen Scarlet's Palace. Burn toyed with the egg while the chained Hvitur, kept from using his frostbreath, pleaded for its safety. She feigned consideration, then dramatically dropped the egg over a tall cliff before she gruesomely killed Hvitur. The prophecy could not have been fulfilled without five dragonets, so Webs, the SeaWing guardian, stole a RainWing egg in order to fulfill the prophecy. However, the guardians always viewed Glory as a replacement afterwards and treated her terribly, since she was not a SkyWing as they had wanted. Kestrel, the SkyWing guardian, later found the corpse of Hvitur and some fragments of the eggshell at the base of the cliff. Kestrel wouldn't have minded if they had this SkyWing, saying she should've stolen it herself, claiming, "They wouldn't have caught me a second time". Later books The SkyWing dragonet was mentioned frequently as the dragonets talked about how Glory replaced them. Kestrel mentioned that a SkyWing would have been better than Glory many times before her death in The Dragonet Prophecy, and Glory frequently wondered whether a SkyWing would have been better. After the events of The Dark Secret, Sunny wondered why everyone was so mean to Glory about not being the SkyWing dragonet if the prophecy wasn't real. Trivia *The prophesized SkyWing dragonet could possibly have been Queen Scarlet's dragonet, as the egg was stolen from the palace. However, there is no further evidence to confirm this. *The SkyWing Dragonet, Herring's Brother, Clearsight's Father, Starflight's Daughter, Tau's Stepbrother, Silverspot's Mistress, Tussock's Uncle, Katydid's Father, Willow's Father, The Librarian, and Lady Scarab's Great-Great-Grandmother are the only plot-important characters whose actual names were never revealed in the series (as of now). *Tui said that in her original draft, she made Peril and her brother the SkyWing dragonets, though she edited this out along with the IceWing dragonet. Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold File:Hvitur.gif|thumb|the egg and Hvitur falling By Queen Glacier the Icewings BURNNN.jpg|SkyWing Egg (and Hvitur and Burn) by YlimE mooP largest egg in mountain.png|Location Will give you wings of sky.png|Broken egg BurnandH.png|Losing the egg IMG_20160217_2138001_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake|link=The SkyWing Dragonet SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 187386519_100x80.png|Im so random Flare_DeceasedDoD_PossibleRef.png|Possible apperance of SkyWing Dragonet Of Destiny Category:Characters Category:Characters of Unknown Gender Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets of Destiny Category:Deceased Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Minor Characters